The Trouble with Drabbles
by Athena Phoenix 144
Summary: …is that they're addictive. This contains miscellaneous drabbles that don't necessarily have anything to do with each other AND also don't fit into the themes of our other series. ADDED: "Fifty Shades of Justice," "In Memoriam," and "Turnabout".
1. Through the Window

**Through the Window**

Shayera prefers overcast nights; the cloud cover and light pollution shroud her view of the stars from her Metro Tower quarters.

That's the way she likes it. Stars remind her of the universe, which always makes her think of Thanagar.

She doesn't want to think about her home – if it _is_ home, since her government revoked her citizenship. Hro's death means that only memories now remain for her on Thanagar.

Earth isn't much better. Although there's no official price on her head, the murmurings that follow her everywhere mean that she can never relax.

She sits and wonders, "How long?"

_Author's Note: Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Star_


	2. The Wayne Diamonds

**The Wayne Diamonds**

"I've located them, sir," Alfred said as he handed Bruce the red velvet box.

He opened it, momentarily taken aback by the dazzling contents. "They'll look perfect on her."

"I am certain your parents would approve. Your mother always thought these should see the light of day – or rather, of _night_ – more often."

He closed the box and returned it to Alfred. "Please see that Miss Diana gets these before Saturday's charity ball."

Alfred turned to leave, and then paused. "May I ask if they are a loan or a _gift_, Master Bruce?"

"They're just a loan, Alfred."

_For now._

_Author's Note: Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Diamond. This doesn't necessarily tie in with any of our other stories; it's just a random moment in the shippy Bruce/Diana universe._


	3. Brooding Time

**Brooding Time**

Diana's words echoed in his head. "No dating for the Batman. It might cut into your brooding time."

He would never admit that part of him was grateful that her presence distracted him from brooding, from cynicism, from despair. How could someone who had lived for thousands of years remain so hopeful, so _radiant_?

She still possessed the joy of youth, something Dick himself once had. Bruce caught flashes of it sometimes when his guard slipped, when he stopped being Nightwing and became just Dick, his ward. His _son_.

_Dick, Diana, Alfred, Leslie, Barbara…_

He glanced to the heavens.

_Thanks._

_Author's Note: Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Thanksgiving._


	4. Green Thumb

_Follows the episode "To Another Shore"._

**Green Thumb**

J'onn and his elderly neighbor arrived at the vacant lot turned community garden. He parked the car and walked in with her, unsure what to do next.

She pointed to the fence. "If there's a spade over there, you could start breaking up the ground. I have some amaryllis to plant."

Placing a grimy, misshapen bulb in the soil, she gestured for J'onn to cover it with dirt. "These came from my granddaughter's yard in Houston. They should do well here."

"Are you sure they will survive in this colder climate?"

"You'd be surprised at how well transplants can flourish."

_Author's Note: Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Spade_


	5. Breakfast Meeting

**Breakfast Meeting**

_Written for the HG/GL 'Shippers Drabble Challenge. Fanfic 100 Prompt: Breakfast_

Shayera stared into her coffee. _So this is what being "just friends" is like._

John flipped the shiny new penny toward her, narrowly missing the remains of her sausage and French toast. "For your thoughts."

She blinked, then smiled slightly. "I was just remembering when we used to race." _Soaring through the clouds, then down to whatever we called the finish line that day. Later, the winner would… _Her smile faded.

He raised an eyebrow. "Our meeting isn't until nine."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Absolutely."

Then she saw Mari enter, obviously looking for someone, and Shayera rose. "Maybe another time."


	6. Recursion

**Recursion**

"Bruce, you've got to see this website!"

"I'm busy."

"Not _that_ busy. Look! People write stories. About celebrities."

"So?"

"About _us._"

He was quiet, but Diana could tell he was still listening. "You won't believe what they have us doing.

"I mean," she continued, chuckling, "you'd think they'd realize that a cave floor is _cold_. It's not a place to –"

Computer keys clicked furiously.

"And _this_ one… they think we're Dionysians! Hmmm, that _does_ give me an idea…"

"You want to pay them a visit? Call it a 'cease and desist' order?"

"No…wait – gods, there's _art_ too. Let's go!"

_Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Sight._


	7. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

Hovering above 1938 Sullivan, Clark noticed that all of the windows were dark – except one. As usual, Lois had left a light on for him. Although he could navigate their dark apartment by super-vision, the light was a glowing reminder that she was waiting for him.

He closed the window silently and tiptoed across the bedroom floor. Lois was already asleep, a magazine draped across her chest.

Clark peeled off his uniform, tossed it into the hamper, and slid into bed, careful not to wake her. But she turned toward him anyway, reaching out in her sleep.

And he smiled.

_Author's Note: Set sometime in the future. Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Light. _


	8. Dinner Plans

_Author's Note: Set immediately after the JLU episode "Dead Reckoning." Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Dinner._

**Dinner Plans**

"Three to transport," Superman said, and within moments they were standing in the Watchtower.

Batman stalked off the pad, and Diana started to follow him when Superman grabbed her shoulder. "Let him go."

She turned to face him. "Why? He _needs_ us! You saw what happened!"

"I know. But the best thing you can do for Br-" he caught himself, "for _Batman_ is to leave him alone right now." Slipping his arm around her, he continued. "Besides, we never made it to that hamburger joint, and I'm still hungry. You?"

Diana paused, thinking. "Sounds good. I'm ready for a change."


	9. Critical Acclaim

**Critical Acclaim**

_Author's Note: Follows the JLU episode "The Great Brain Robbery." Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Enemies._

Despite his bravado, Wally had never been that successful with women. He'd often wondered if a side effect of his speed was the transmittal of "desperate" vibes to every female within a hundred mile radius.

So he couldn't help grinning when thinking of Tala.

Sure, she was evil.

Sure, she'd thought he was Luthor at the time… right?

Yet, afterwards – she had seemed tentative. Curious. As if asking, shyly, who_ are _you?

Either way, she'd actually _appreciated_ him. She'd liked his caring, his enthusiasm, his…

He picked up the torn scrap of paper. Maybe he _should_ finally return Linda's call.


	10. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

So many nights, the images pursue him relentlessly:

Bloodstained pearls rolling into the gutter.

The broken bodies of mother and son; a grisly reunion.

The Watchtower control room, thick with smoke and flame, closing in on him.

Devil Ray's body, crumpling as it hits the console.

He thrashes in his sleep, trying to flee from his memories, but they always return…

…until the night he feels her arms encircling him, hears her murmur something soothing in Greek, smells the orchid scent of her hair as it spills across his chest.

There is never peace. But with her, there are respites.

_Author's Note: Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Fire._


	11. By Any Other Name

**By Any Other Name**

_Author's Note: Set after "Ancient History". Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Water_

John wiped the last drop of water from the plate and put it in the cabinet.

Mari handed him another plate as she spoke. "You know, Boo, they're calling them 'the Trinity' now." They both knew to whom she referred.

He turned to her. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, in the changing room. But from what you've told me of your meetings, I think 'Cerberus' would be more appropriate."

"Do we really have to talk about them right now?"

She answered him with a long kiss.

Later, as they cuddled, Mari murmured, "Know what they should call us?"

"What?"

"Lucky."


	12. Parallels

**Parallels**

_Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Club_

Shayera had asked Bruce to tell her about Rex, and he'd obliged reluctantly. Rex had sounded like a son any mother would be proud of.

She'd never thought of herself as maternal, but seeing the past in the Absorbacron had awakened some dormant desires. That long-ago Chay-Ara had yearned for a child, though motherhood hadn't been her destiny.

Shayera's hands clenched as she remembered how John had rejected her, and therefore, their son. Once again, they were separated and childless – only this time, it had been his choice.

She enjoyed the sound the nightstand made when clubbed with her mace.


	13. Attitude Adjustment

**Attitude Adjustment**

_Set after "Alive". Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Work_

"I still don't get it," Flash said. "A five-minute head start? That's not like Batman. What happened?"

"Quit stalling," Shayera snapped. "Are you in?"

"I fold. I'm out of cash."

Shayera turned to Green Arrow. "That can't be your excuse."

He pushed some chips toward the pot. "Bats has always been the law-and-order type. Maybe all the insanity in Gotham finally got to him. He actually looked happy, for once."

Superman glanced away, embarrassed. He remembered seeing Bruce and Diana enter a conference room – and later, hearing certain unmistakable sounds emanating from it.

He'd been grateful for its lead-lined walls.


	14. Metropolis Sunrise

**Metropolis Sunrise**

_Follows "Dead Reckoning". Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Sunrise_

Diana realized how long she and Clark had been talking once the sky began to lighten. Over coffee and the diner's legendary chocolate milkshakes, they had discussed their relationship problems, without resolution.

Clark quickly threw some bills on the table and rose. "Let's go."

He held the door for her, and they stepped outside. Instantly, he changed into his costume. Diana followed.

Soon they had ringside seats for the sunrise as they hovered above the clouds. Diana turned to admire Clark's profile; black hair, blue eyes, strong jaw – like Bruce, yet so different.

_Time to leave the shadows and fly._


	15. Gateway City Sunset

**Gateway City Sunset**

_Set after "Dead Reckoning". Follows "Metropolis Sunrise". Fanfic 100 prompt: Sunset._

Diana flew slowly over her new home. Gateway City had needed a hero; she had wanted a change of scene from the Watchtower. It was a perfect match.

"Need any help moving in?" Clark called.

She turned and saw him hovering nearby.

"I didn't bring much. And it's not like I can't lift my boxes."

"No, but I know what it's like to be alone in a new city. Thought I'd come by and say hi."

They floated in silence for a while, admiring the view.

"Lovely sunset," she said.

"Yes. Beautiful."

She realized he was looking straight at her.


	16. Any Man's Death

**Any Man's Death**

_"Any man's death diminishes me." – John Donne_

Clark nearly missed the brief story; a lightning strike in the previous night's severe thunderstorm had toppled a tree onto a car, killing its occupant.

Superman had been busy rescuing people from flash floods, but he surely would have heard Alejandro Benavidez's call for help. Wouldn't he? 

Perhaps Benavidez had been asleep in his car, unaware of the danger.

Perhaps his cry had been drowned out by those other victims.

Either way, Superman had failed, and one man had died.

Clark's shoulders sagged. Guilt and Kryptonite had a lot in common.


	17. The Eyes Have It

Author's Note: Set after "Metropolis Sunrise" and "Gateway City Sunset". Fanfic 100 prompt: Spring.

**The Eyes Have It**

When Clark and Diana entered the conference room, J'onn knew, even without telepathy, that something had changed between them. Diana's eyes sparkled, their blue no longer clouded by bitterness. She looked happy, and – curiously for a warrior – at peace.

There was a spring in Clark's step that J'onn hadn't seen in months. Clark had traded his usual world-weary expression for a farm boy's wide smile. He glanced at Diana, his face radiating joy, his eyes warm blue pools for an Amazon to bathe.

J'onn saw Bruce stiffen, and wondered if his icy blue eyes had narrowed behind the cowl's lenses.


	18. Halloween Party

**Halloween Party**

_Fanfic 100 Challenge prompt: Writer's Choice - Halloween_

A League costume party seemed redundant, but everyone knew how much Wally loved Halloween, and no one could resist his grin. With his red hair and white lab coat, he made a perfect Beaker from "The Muppet Show".

Shayera heard a few mutters when people saw her angel outfit. Tuxedo-clad Clark's imitation of Bruce Wayne had everyone in stitches. But John and Mari evoked the greatest reaction when they entered as Black Panther and Storm.

Wally zipped over to them. "Great costumes, dudes!" Then a thought struck him. "Hey – does this mean something?"

Mari gave him a sly smile. "Maybe."


	19. Guest of Honor

**Guest of Honor**

_Fanfic 100 Challenge prompt: Winter._

The reporters surrounded Superman as he left the Adoption Awareness Month banquet.

Rebecca Winters grabbed his arm. "How does it feel to be Adoptee of the Year?"

"I'm honored." He tugged at his collar. "I'm just glad to help promote adoption. It's a choice that many people never consider."

Angela Chen stepped forward. "Do you consider yourself a role model for adopted children?"

"I never thought of myself that way. I've always tried to make my parents proud, that's all."

"Do you miss your _real_ parents?" Angela asked.

"I sure do, especially on Sundays. Ma makes the best fried chicken."


	20. Fifty Shades of Justice

**Fifty Shades of Justice**

_Fanfic 100 Prompt: Shade_

The books, surprise best sellers, prompted innumerable discussions among couples worldwide. The League was no exception.

John's eyes widened as Mari described the ring construct she wanted him to make.

In response to Dinah, Ollie just grinned and opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

Bruce gulped when he saw the lasso coiled and ready atop his bed - again.

Clark blushed, looked away when Lois approached him with her proposal.

Wally had all of the equipment set up, almost before Linda had finished saying yes.

Regardless of Helena's protestations, Vic kept searching for the connection between LexCorp and E.L. James.


	21. In Memoriam

**In Memoriam**

Just after sunrise, the Flash zipped around Central City planting American flags along the boulevards.

Bruce Wayne donned a vapid smile as he rode onto the field for the Wounded Warrior Project Polo Tournament.

Steve Trevor's eyes brightened when Wonder Woman entered the retirement home lobby. "I knew you wouldn't forget, Angel," he said as she embraced him.

Clark Kent listened for his high school classmate's name during the wreath-laying ceremony at the Smallville Cemetery. Hearing it, he squeezed his mother's hand.

Green Lantern raised a glass in honor of his comrades in arms, and Metamorpho echoed his "Semper fi."

_Authors' Note: To all who've served, our grateful thanks._

_Fanfic 100 prompt: Home_


	22. Turnabout

**Turnabout**

_Comicdrabbles Prompt: First  
Fanfic 100 prompt: Circle  
A companion piece to "Nightmares"  
_  
Bruce will never admit it, but he sleeps better when she's there. It's not just the sex; Diana's mere presence seems to keep the nightmares at bay. For the first time in years, he feels rested.

Until the night he hears her screaming and sobbing, hears her imploring Someone in a language he doesn't understand.

He starts by gently shaking her shoulder and calling her name, pulling her into the circle of his arms.

Her eyes open; he is stricken by the terror and loss they hold.

And he adds one more entry to his mental list of reasons.


End file.
